<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlúdio by ellieblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902369">Interlúdio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue'>ellieblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aromantic, Bisexuality, Brotp, Buddies, Death, Drama, Friends to friends, Friendship, Naruto Sakura &amp; Sasuke Friendship, Naruto is bisexual, No Romance, Other, Relationship(s), Sakura is lesbian, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, alternative universe, sasuke is aroace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno conhece Naruto Uzumaki desde os cinco anos de idade.<br/>Sakura Haruno é uma boa menina, pelo menos, é isso o que dizem seus pais.<br/>Sakura Haruno gosta de flores de cerejeiras, porque elas aparecem na primavera. E a primavera é a sua estação do ano favorita.<br/>Sakura Haruno não gosta de meninos em geral, mas gosta de Sasuke. Não da forma como seus pais queriam, mas gosta mesmo assim.<br/>Sakura Haruno tem os melhores amigos do mundo, os mais casados, mascarados, traiçoeiros, mosqueteiros.<br/>Sakura Haruno não sabe como ou quando aconteceu.<br/>Ela está em pedaços.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlúdio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/gifts">Nathymaki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas:</p><p>Oi, você aí do outro lado! </p><p>O plot dessa fic chegou da maneira mais do nada possível, no meio de um banho. A verdade é que eu já tinha pensado nele há um tempo, mas não nesse formato. Ainda era sobre casamento arranjado, ainda era sobre Sasuke e Sakura, mas não era assim. Hoje eu digo - aviso para que não haja problemas na decorrencia da leitura - essa história não é um romance! Eu sei que parece, a capa dá a entender, mas não é uma fic SasuSaku nem nada do tipo. </p><p>LEIAM AS TAGS!!!! Isso é muito importante e friso para que vocês não cheguem aqui sem querer e para que pessoas não façam comentários maldosos. </p><p>A vocês que continuaram depois dessa declaração, entrem, ponham um cafézinho, pegem suas cobertas e se acomodem. Eu espero que realmente aproveitem a leitura. Até mais!</p><p>Dedicada a Nathy Maki, obrigada por estar aqui e ser sempre esse anjinho lindo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>in. ter. lú. dio.</p>
  <p>(substantivo masculino)</p>
  <p><sup>1 </sup>Trecho que, numa composição longa (ópera), intercala partes vocais com outras somente instrumentais.</p>
  <p><sup>2</sup> [Figurado] Intervalo de tempo que interrompe alguma coisa; pausa.</p>
  <p><sup>3 </sup>[Música] Trecho musical entre dois atos, duas cenas, numa peça dramática.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Sakura conheceu Naruto quando era ainda muito nova.</p><p>Ele era o garoto extrovertido da classe, inquieto, nunca calava a boca, nem por um segundo. Sakura não gostava dele, <em>no começo.</em> Principalmente quando ela era o seu alvo de suas piadas, brincadeiras e <em>confissões? </em>Coisas que a própria garota achava inimaginavelmente chatas, porque Naruto nunca parava, nunca mesmo. E por isso sempre houve um distanciamento entre os dois, mesmo que Kushina fosse uma boa amiga de sua mãe.</p><p>Sakura sempre tentou evitar o contato com o garoto loiro que morava na casa do outro lado da rua. Entretanto, mesmo que a menina guardasse tanto desapreço por Naruto, eles acabavam sempre conversando em dias mais frios, quando Kushina fazia plantão na Unidade de Atendimento Hospitalar de Konoha ou quando Minato era chamado urgentemente para o escritório, mesmo que fosse seu dia de folga; era quando ele se refugiava em sua casa.</p><p>Eles sempre acabavam ali, naquele canto do quarto, com as almofadas em tom roseta jogadas no chão e duas boas canecas de chocolate quente que sua mãe sempre foi boa em fazer. Naruto foi o amigo que Sakura não pediu. Ele entrou em sua vida como um furacão, trazendo confusão e bagunça. Uma bagunça que ela não odiava, não impedia. Porque no final do dia, era Naruto que arrancava um sorriso de seu rosto, era ele quem a abraçava quando as crianças eram maldosas. E foi ele quem apresentou Sasuke.</p><p>Num dia de outono, enquanto as folhas caíam das árvores e cobriam o chão, as calçadas, as ruas, as estradas... Dessa vez, eram os pais de Sakura que não estavam em casa e ela teve que se abrigar na casa de seu amigo. Foi ali, naquele quarto de paredes exageradamente alaranjadas, que Sakura o viu pela primeira vez.</p><p>Ela já ouvira falar dele antes, não <em>dele </em>exatamente, mas deles. De Sasuke e Naruto. Os amigos inseparáveis, que nunca desgrudavam um do outro. O garoto de cabelos tão negros quanto os próprios olhos não era muito aberto a falar consigo. Ele nem chegava a olhá-la, na verdade. Calado, ele mexia nas cartas do baralho mágico de Naruto. Abria a boca poucas vezes, apenas para responder o menino de olhos cerúleos em um tom tão baixo que fazia Sakura se perguntar se tinha realmente escutado uma palavra sequer sair de seus lábios.</p><p>Logo, ela descobriu que Sasuke não fazia por mal. Que aquele era um traço da personalidade do garoto que Sakura teria que se acostumar para que conseguisse se aproximar dele. Naruto pediu que insistisse, que não deixasse Sasuke soltar a mão de ninguém mais. Porque o garoto moreno já tinha perdido demais em sua vida. E Naruto não queria perdê-lo também.</p><p>Então, Sakura ficou, por anos e mais anos, esperando, teimando para que o menino finalmente se abrisse consigo. Ela continuou martelando na mente de Sasuke até que ele não a aguentasse mais. Isso até quando ela conseguiu chegar ao ápice da paciência do garoto Uchiha: a primeira vez em que ele levantou a voz para ela, a primeira vez que ele a chamou de irritante. E, naquele dia, Sakura chorou sozinha em seu quarto. Não pelas palavras duras de seu <em>amigo,</em> mas porque havia conseguido arrancar algo dele. Algum sentimento que fosse, além da frigidez de Sasuke. Algo que ela podia tomar como uma conquista só sua.</p><p>Não fingiu não estar surpresa quando ele sentou ao seu lado na aula de geografia, passando-lhe um bilhete rabiscado com um pedido de desculpas simples, breve, sem exageros. Sakura ignorou o espanto e apenas o abraçou, ali no meio da sala mesmo. Porque ela finalmente sentia que Sasuke estava com ela também, não a ignorando.</p><p>Agora, ela admitia que havia sido um exagero, com direito a gritinhos de felicidade e tudo. Porque sua atitude culminou na criação de um boato que perpassou toda a escola. Mas nem Sasuke, nem mesmo Naruto — com todas as suas juras de amor — pareceram ligar. Eles só estavam juntos, isso era o que realmente importava. Talvez por isso, e só por isso, eles tivessem prometido uns aos outros que um dia eles viveriam em uma casa, com gatos e cachorros, os três, juntos até o fim.</p><p>Quando Sakura tinha treze anos, ela pintou o cabelo de rosa chiclete, provocando uma discussão extensa com o seu pai. Em meio àquelas palavras impensadas por parte dos dois, ela resolveu sair de casa um pouco. No entanto, a pré-adolescente não sabia o exato significado de <em>pouco</em>, durou dois dias inteiros até que Kizashi a encontrasse na casa dos Uchiha, no quarto de Sasuke, deitada na cama como se fosse sua.</p><p>O garoto apenas deu de ombros para o olhar severo de seu pai, sem dar uma palavra como explicação. Não tinha o que falar, eles não entenderiam. Aquele gesto de valentia e lealdade custou bons dias de castigo para os dois. Entretanto, Sakura não mudou a cor de cabelo, interpretou o ato do amigo como um sinal para que continuasse como estava, não teria gastado os dias dele em vão.</p><p>Certo dia, Sasuke fez a Sakura uma pergunta estranha:</p><p>— Posso te beijar?</p><p>A então adolescente não entendeu no início. Mas quando entendeu, cuspiu toda a água que tinha colocado na boca. <em>Sasuke estava doido? Só podia!</em> Aquilo quebrava todos os protocolos de amizade que haviam achado na internet. Amigos não beijavam amigos, era o que todos diziam. Deixar que ele fizesse aquilo significava alimentar ainda mais os boatos e não era aquilo o que Sakura queria, mais histórias infundadas em seus ombros. Ela não queria lidar com aquilo.</p><p>Mas, quando ela viu o olhar estranho de Sasuke, não pôde evitar de perguntar. E a resposta não poderia ter outro efeito, senão surpresa.</p><p>— Eu e Naruto nos beijamos.</p><p>Aquilo arrancou um <em>ah</em> da boca da menina, porque aquela ação não era de se esperar por parte Sasuke, talvez de Naruto, mas não dele. Então, ela perguntou e perguntou até que seu amigo responder que não tinha gostado, ao contrário de Naruto, que gostou muito. E foi ali que ela entendeu, tudo aquilo era sobre <em>Naruto</em>, Sasuke não queria magoar Naruto, por isso estava fazendo aquilo. Por isso, estava pedindo para ela aquele favor.</p><p>Sakura não era boba, ela sabia que aquela afobação que o outro garoto tinha com o Uchiha não era apenas um fruto da longa amizade que eles tinham construído. Por muito tempo ela quis acreditar que sim, mas não era burra o suficiente para negar aquilo naquele momento. E ela via nos olhos de Sasuke como lhe doía não retribuir. Ele queria aquele beijo como uma confirmação. E ela deu isso a ele.</p><p>Como resultado, a adolescente passou a tarde inteira com os dedos infiltrados nos cabelos de Sasuke, dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem. Dizendo que era normal, que talvez não gostasse dela daquela forma também. Beijos não eram grande coisas, namoros não eram grande coisa, porque ele era ele do jeito que era, então, nada daquilo importava.</p><p>Demorou muito tempo até que ela entendesse que Sasuke não gostava de garotas.</p><p>Nem de garotos.</p><p>Nem de ninguém.</p><p>Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil para os três naquela época, uma definição para explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo, um rótulo, arromantico. Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil para Naruto, que sustentou um amor platônico por mais tempo do que deveria, mesmo que lhe doesse não ser correspondido. Mesmo assim, ele entendeu. E, de repente, estava tudo bem de novo.</p><p>O garoto loiro continuava a dar beijos na bochecha de Sasuke, como quando eles eram pequenos e Sakura ainda o abraçava por trás. Talvez fosse aquele o motivo para que eles tivessem sustentado aquela amizade doida por tanto tempo. Mesmo depois que Naruto se meteu em brigas e aparecia com band-aids no rosto toda semana. Mesmo quando ele dizia que não aguentava mais nada. Aquela dor repercutia nos três, porque a dupla de amigos sabiam que eram a única base que o Uzumaki tinha. Principalmente depois do tumor de Kushina, depois do enterro, depois do choro.</p><p>Naruto nunca mais foi o mesmo.</p><p>Em outubro, eles resolveram que era a hora de concretizar aquele casamento. A união dos três mosqueteiros, mesmo que nenhum deles tivesse um relacionamento romântico. Eles estavam juntos, como haviam prometido. Naquele mês, eles fizeram um piquenique com direito a bolo de laranja da mãe de Sakura — que era uma doceira. Eles tocaram pingentes. As três espadas para os três mosqueteiros. Sem um quarto, mas que se completavam mesmo assim.</p><p>Não tiravam os colares para nada. Nem quando tomavam banho. </p><p>Naquele mesmo mês, Sasuke ganhou uma para estudar em uma das melhores escolas da cidade. E lá foram eles comemorar mais uma vez, dessa vez, testaram álcool pela primeira vez. Felizmente, nenhum dos três gostou. Mas não pararam antes de terminar a caixa de cervejas que haviam comprado naquela noite.</p><p>Sakura lembrava de poucas coisas, dos dois garotos dançando em cima da mesa. De Sasuke dizendo que amava os dois. De Naruto chorando ao ouvir as palavras que seu amigo nunca ousou dizer para nenhum deles. Uma lembrança que ficaria cravada em sua mente até o final dos tempos. Junto a todos os outros dias bons que partilharam entre eles. Porque eles eram um trio, um daqueles inseparáveis, que viveriam a vida toda se encontrando e mostrando fotos dos gatos um para o outro.</p><p>Era o que eles pensavam.</p><p>Dezembro já batia a porta e, com isso, o Natal ia chegando e se infiltrando nas casas pouco a pouco. As três famílias resolveram que era um bom momento para comemorarem juntas. E o jantar de Natal seria na casa de Sasuke. Os adultos aproveitariam para por o papo em dia, enquanto os adolescentes faziam o de sempre: invadir o quarto de Sasuke e jogar algum jogo. Todavia, aquele evento não aconteceu. E todos os planos dos jovens foram por água abaixo por causa de mais uma ligação.</p><p>Uma ligação do hospital.</p><p>Sakura estranhou a voz embargada de Sasuke no telefone. Tinha algum problema com o garoto, ela sabia, fosse o som baixo das conversas ao fundo, fosse a letargia com que ele falava. Tudo era estranho demais para ela. Ela soube que nada estava bem quando, pela primeira vez na vida, ouviu o amigo chorar. E, daquela vez — somente daquela vez —, a menina de cabelos róseos não quis ser um ombro amigo. Ela não quis ouvi-lo chorar, por isso não respondeu, por isso deixou o telefone ligado enquanto se arrastava para o canto do banheiro. Porque ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e não queria acreditar.</p><p>Teve esperança que, se talvez ignorasse tudo, as coisas poderiam ser apagadas. <em>Talvez, talvez, talvez, talvez...</em> Tantas possibilidades rodando em sua mente. E nada apagou o que aconteceu no dia seguinte. Quando eles dois estavam do lado da cama, sentados no sofá do quarto pago por Fugaku Uchiha.</p><p>— Eu tô tão cansado dessa merda que só quero morrer de vez. — Foi o que ele disse, sentado na cama.</p><p>E soube na mesma hora que foram as palavras erradas, porque Sasuke começou a soluçar de novo. Naruto nunca quis fazer Sasuke chorar, nunca quis pensar que seria ele a soltar a mão do amigo primeiro.</p><p><em>Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa...</em> Ele implorou incessantemente, aos prantos, de joelhos para o amigo. <em>Ele,</em> hipócrita, aquele que disse que nunca deixaria Sasuke perder mais ninguém. Não deixaria Sasuke chorar como chorou por causa de Itachi. <em>Ele havia sido a causa de tudo aquilo.</em> A verdade era que todos estavam cansados demais até para respirar. Naruto era o maior deles. Ele havia os magoado, não queria ter feito aquilo, já que ele não queria perder ninguém também, <em>ele não aguentava mais ficar sozinho.</em></p><p>E, ali, segurando a mãos dos dois amigos, Uzumaki fez o seu contrato: ele ficaria, ele não iria embora, ele permaneceria onde deveria estar. Porque aquele era o seu lar, <em>eles</em> eram o seu lar.</p><p>Quatro meses depois, os três se formaram da escola. Estavam aliviados demais. Toda aquela pressão escolar tinha passado. Sasuke iria para a capital dali a dois meses, para arrumar o seu apartamento. Naruto quis continuar ali como sempre. Em meio a suas sessões de quimioterapia e a visitas aos treinos de basquete dos garotos de sua antiga escola. O treinador havia lhe dito que <em>se</em> ele melhorasse, ele deixaria que Naruto jogasse de novo, uma lição para os garotos desobedientes do time. Naquele meio tempo, o rapaz loiro começara a usar a muleta, para ajudar na sustentação do corpo cansado das idas ao hospital. Já Sakura tinha passado no curso de medicina em segundo lugar no estado. Nada mais que esperado para a <em>nerd-Haruno,</em> o cérebro do trio.</p><p>Em julho, eles tentaram se encontrar para dar uma despedida digna a Sasuke. Com promessas que seriam eles dois a irem para a capital bagunçar o apartamento de rico do rapaz de cabelos pretos.</p><p>— Não perco por esperar — ele falou, com um sorriso mínimo no rosto, o que arrancou boas gargalhadas de Naruto.</p><p>Aquela seria a primeira promessa quebrada entre os três.</p><p>Porque Sasuke não pode esperar até que eles chegassem até a capital, ele foi forçado a voltar para Konoha um mês antes que a data marcada para que eles aparecessem em seu apartamento.</p><p>— Você está linda. — Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca quando reencontrou Sakura. Ela vestia um vestido rodado em várias tonalidades de rosa, com um fitilho bonito na cabeça, tão verde quando os seus olhos. É, ela realmente estava muito bonita, apesar da ocasião.</p><p>Sakura Haruno não gostou de Naruto Uzumaki da primeira vez que o viu. Ele era atrapalhado, bagunceiro, rabugento, barulhento... Tudo de ruim. Sasuke Uchiha, ao contrário, sempre gostou dele, mas não gostou dela em seu primeiro encontro. Naruto sempre foi o ponto central para que eles se encontrassem. Naruto sempre foi tudo o que eles precisavam em suas vidas.</p><p>Como em Roma, todos os seus caminhos os levavam a Naruto, talvez por isso estivessem tão perdidos naquele momento.</p><p>Ele tinha partido. Mesmo que tivesse prometido que não iria de jeito nenhum. Sasuke e Sakura havia acreditado nele, porque, afinal, Naruto nunca quebrava promessas. Aquela foi a última vez que ele pôde fazê-lo.</p><p>Foi um baque quando a notícia foi difundida, o câncer hereditário no estômago havia se espalhado por todo o aparelho digestório, de uma forma que os médicos não conseguiram prever. <em>Naruto estava bem. Naruto estava bem. Naruto estava bem. </em>Ele tinha que estar! Ele estava em todas as mensagens, em todas as ligações, em todos os momentos. Ele não podia ir. Ninguém tinha o dado esse direito. </p><p>Mas Naruto, teimoso como sempre, havia o tomado para si.</p><p>Ele foi antes que pudessem voltar.</p><p>O enterro serviu como um interlúdio para os que restaram. Sasuke voltou a capital, só para se enterrar nos estudos. Sakura pegou o primeiro avião para Itália, com a promessa de não voltar nunca mais. Ela quis soterrar todas aquelas lembranças que tiravam o ar de seus pulmões. Que faziam seu estômago revirar e a bile subir, queimando sua garganta. Ela quis dar um ponto final em toda aquela história, que havia começado com Naruto e que tinha acabado com ele também.</p><p>Todavia, Sakura devia ter sido esperta o suficiente para saber que nem todas as promessas poderiam ser cumpridas. Porque ali estava ela de novo, no parque florido de Konoha. As flores de cerejeiras já caíam, espalhando-se por toda a extensão daquele espaço. Ela sentou no antigo ponto de encontro deles, com a mão sobre o pingente de espada que havia encontrado duas semanas mais cedo, enquanto organizava as caixas da antiga mudança.</p><p>Sua esposa ainda estava na cama quando ela saiu, despediu-se apenas com um beijo na têmpora, ela merecia um bom descanso.</p><p>O celular vibrou em sua mão. E ela não perdeu tempo em olhá-lo, pois já sabia o que era. <em>Ele havia chegado.</em> Com aqueles sapatos lustrosos e o terno bonito, como se houvesse acabado de sair de uma reunião importante. Dobby correu até Sakura antes que o seu dono pudesse chegar perto, disparando lambidas por todo o rosto da mulher. Mas quando ele chegou, ela não pôde não sorrir.</p><p>— Olá, Sasuke — ela disse primeiro.</p><p>— Bem vinda de volta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>